(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture mailing system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a moving picture mailing system and method using multimedia data compression and decompression techniques.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional moving picture mailing systems utilize their own coder/decoders (CODEC), moving picture experts group-4 (MPEG-4) video techniques or general voice compression techniques. Since it is difficult to compress images in real time, the images are initially stored in a storage device such as a hard disk drive, and are then compressed off line to be stored or transferred.
Also, the conventional moving picture mailing systems have a weak point in accessing the web in real time and freely transmitting and receiving the moving picture data. The moving picture mailing system attaches a moving picture file to general mail and then transfers the same, and a recipient receives the moving picture file, stores the file in a local memory, and decodes the same for reproduction. Therefore, a program for driving the moving picture mail and a large storage capacity for storing the same are needed.
Further, since the conventional moving picture mailing systems cannot concurrently control compressed video and audio data, the user cannot randomly manipulate the previously produced compressed video and audio data.